Episode of Legend
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Novelization of the Legendary Turk. Read inside.


**Author's note: While I'm busy with my current stories, I've decided, "What the heck, I'll post a novalization of Special Episode of Legend" and here it is. As usual, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, otherwise we'd have a new game that leads directly after the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus. But all that belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before Crisis-Final Fantasy VII: Episode of Legend.<strong>_

"_The long war against Wutai was over and the_

_people rejoiced at the prospect of peace._

_However, Veld, the head of the Turks,_

_anticipated that a new threat might arise._

_To prepare for this, he decided it was time_

_to recall a certain man to service in the Turks._"

* * *

><p><em>[ <em>_ν ] - εγλ 0001/1/10__._

Veld, the head director of the Division of the Investigation Department-commanly(not to mention easily) known as the Turks, was in his office dealing with paper work, while his mind was on the matter of the new threat that may be on it's way. He had no idea how or why, but he had a hunch that the war was far from over. It didn't help that Genesis-former SOLDIER 1st Class-was now an enemy to the ShinRa Electric Power Company, having taken a large number of SOLDIER numbers(2nd and 3rd classes), and now SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal with him. Many of his other Turks were sent out on missions, and just recently a certain young red head had just joined the team after he tried to steal a bike, but thankfully, Reno, a slightly older redhead and the best Turk with his speed had stopped and arrested the other redhead named Rod, but that's a story for another time.

But if there's one Turk who can out-beat all of them, it's a certain one who hasn't been part of the team in at least two years. Which is why the director was expecting his most trusted Turk soon and he should be arriving now.

As if on cue, the door was knocked a few times.

"Enter." Veld called.

The person did so, and it was Tseng, a young Wutaiian who had become a Turk and was under Veld's wing for a long time. The two of them shared a long time working relationship, and now Tseng was the Second in Command of the Turks, and he was the one who had surprisingly brought Reno in, thus, by far, the red head was promoted as third in ranking.

"You called for me, sir?" Tseng inquired politedly with full authority.

The older man nodded, and explained, "I have a mission for you. There is a certain man in Costa Del Sol whom I want to recall to duty."

If he didn't have the training like he had when he first joined the Turks at a young age, Tseng would've been shocked, but he kept his posture. Still, he was still feeling shocked as he knew who Veld was talking about. However, what worried Tseng the most, was that the certain man whom he is to be sent to find had been under house arrest due to a certain incident two years ago.

"But, sir… What about his house arrest?" Tseng asked.

"During the war," Veld began, "he was a member of an anti-Shinra group. His skills will indubitably be useful."

The director had made a good point, Tseng had to admit, so he nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Are you concerned about the incident two years ago?" Veld questioned, having sensed his second in command's somewhat surprised feeling, as the two of them had been quite close since the death of Veld's partner Vincent Valentine 25 years ago and a mission when Tseng was just a rookie.

Tseng paused for a monent, then shook his head and replied, "No... not at all, sir." as he was a strong believer to do things that people are most uncomfortable with.

Sastified with the answer, Veld nodded, "Good. Once he's here, I'll persuade him to return to duty."

"Understood."

"Then I'm counting on you." Veld concluded.

Tseng nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>While Costa Del Sol was a fun and cooling vacation spot to play on the beach, Tseng wasn't much of a vacation person. He was a man born for his job, basically married to his work, just like Veld was ever since the tragic death of the older man's wife and beloved little girl. Despite the supposedly '100 degree' tempreture, the Wutaiian wasn't fazed. He was here to complete his mission, which sounded simple enough, but as Reno told him, 'Jobs are never simple, but neither is life', and Tseng had to admit that his young co-worker had a point.<p>

'_This is where he should be staying. Now where could he be?_' Tseng thought to himself as he looked around. The man he's searching for could be anywhere in a place like this.

He then noticed two young women in bikinis, and while he felt a little embarrassed to see women in only what he would call 'beach bras and beach panties' and nothing else, he hid his uncomfortable position and approached them.

"Excuse me." Tseng called out. Once they turned to him, he took out a photograph and inquired, "Have you seen this man?"

Looking at the photo, one of the women, a blonde haired one, named Julie, gasped in delighted surprise, "Why, if it isn't him!" then asked, "What, did he do something?"

"Just now he was with Jessie and yesterday it was Catherine." her companion, Rose, the brown haired woman, said, "He's so nice to everyone!" happily, much to Tseng's growing discomfort but he hid it.

"Are you a friend of his?" Julie asked.

Tseng tried not to grimce and he replied politely though with a hint of annoyance, "We are not friends." as he didn't have much in a way of friends, save for Reno and Rude, and the young SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack who, despite being SOLDIER, wasn't like his co-workers, and didn't even mind the Turks.

The two women glanced at each other in deep thought, before Rose suggested, "Maybe he's at the beach?"

It seemed to be a possible lead. Tseng nodded, and replied, "I'll have a look. Thank you."

But as he began to walk away, Rose called out to him, "Oh, and if you meet him, ask him if he'll go on a date with me next!"

"Hold on, I'm next in line!" Julie protested, and the two began to argue.

Feeling even more uncomfortable and clearly not understanding how people involved in a so called romantic relationship could fight over one person they really like. Deciding to stick to his mission, Tseng just walked away towards his destination. Besides, he never really liked Costa Del Sol. This place was one of Reno's favorite vacation spots as well as Rude's hometown.

* * *

><p>Traversing down towards the beach, Tseng finally spotted the man he was looking for. He was a tall man, surprisingly still wearing the Turk uniform he was given two years ago, with a bit of a scruffly orange hair, and as Tseng recalled, the man wore sunglasses like Rude, but his hair might as well try to beat Reno's in the most messiest hair contest. The man had his back to him, giving Tseng an opptunity to approach him silently.<p>

And approach his soon to be returned co-worker silently is what Tseng did until he was just behind the man who was without a doubt having a cigaratte like he always did.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself..." spoke Tseng to get the man's attention.

The man chuckled, and to Tseng's surprise, replied, "Tseng! You should know better than letting your footsteps give you away when approaching the enemy." turning around to face the silghtly surprised Wutaiian.

'_What!? I'm sure I didn't make a sound_.' Tseng thought. Then again, the man always had good hearing, and sighed, admitting, "Your hearing is as sharp as always."

Chuckling, the man replied, "[ μ ] - εγλ 1999. Haven't gone on a mission since." adding, "It's been a while, hasn't it? You here to lay down the law on me?" he questioned.

"Wha-!?" Tseng gasped, before answering quickly, "Of course not." mentally scolding himself for losing his composture for a moment there. He felt annoyed that he sounded like Reno for a moment there.

But the oranged haired man laughed, "Hahaha! Just kidding." which made the younger man a bit annoyed, before asking, "So, what brings you here?"

Relieved that they can get back to business, Tseng replied, "The Chief wants you to return. Your skills are needed."

"Hey, hey." the oranged haired man shook his head, "Look at the sun shine, you don't get this kind of weather in Midgar." he then added crooked grin, "And all the lovely ladies! Come on… You expect a man to just up and leave?"

'_So he has no intention of returning_.' Tseng realised. He should've known that it was going to be complicated.

When Tseng didn't reply, the man noticed the Wutaiian's silence and said, "I take it nothing I say is going to make any difference?"

But then he decided to change the subject and asked, "Hey, have you been training properly?" then suggested, "If you can show that you've become stronger than me, then maybe I'll consider coming back with you." before getting into a fighting stance, "Bring it on!"

Okay, so it's one of those missions, huh? Tseng knew that if Reno was here, the redhead would have a field day. On the other hand, the Wutaiian never backed down or surrender. Though he had wanted to talk things peacefully with the oranged-haired man, but then again, the latter was always like this; fighting whoever if he makes a challenge. Besides, Tseng trained extra hard, and even trained with Reno and Rude and the three of them were a decent three-man team.

Finally, Tseng took out his trusty pistol and answered, "All right, I accept your challenge." and he knew as long as he doesn't charge recklessly, he'll be fine and would stand a chance. Besides, with two years being in a place like this, he didn't think that his former co-worker had been training himself, but instead was relaxing on the beach and catching random dates.

The oranged haired man smirked, "Let's go, Tseng!"

And the fight was on. The oranged-haired man, having gone through several arts in fighting skills, was ready and watched out for any of Tseng's attacks and tried to find an opening. The Second in Command, having been trained for years, was more careful and even managed to make good hits on the older man for once.

However, in the end, Tseng was on the ground, panting heavily and exhausted. The oranged-haired man was panting himself, but not as bad as Tseng was.

'_He's even stronger than he used to be_.' Tsent thought. He slowly pushed himself up and into a standing position, while the older man laughed.

"Tseng, you've gotten a whole lot better." said the orange-haired man, smiling, before he explained, "However... You still have a habit of leaving yourself open after firing. That could prove deadly on the battlefield."

He then walked over to the younger man and asked, "Didn't you think I'd notice if I fought you?"

Tseng sighed and answered, "I hate to say it, but...I still can't beat you." and if he can't beat this man, then if anyone else in the Turks tried to fight them, especially Rude and/or Reno, they'd be dead by now.

"Hahaha!" laughed the older man, "You pointed a gun at me the first time we met, too."

'That day...two years ago.' Tseng thought, as he had a flash-back of what really happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years earlier...<strong>_

"_In the midst of the war…_

_The legend of a man hailed as the strongest covert_

_operative to ever stalk the battlefield was born._

_While no one knew his real name…_

_He was feared as "The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield."_

_Presently, he has just arrived at the Turk headquarters._"

_[ __μ ] - εγλ 1999/11/10_.

Veld and the orange-haired man who was the newest addition to the Turks were waiting paitently for Tseng to arrive to begin a new mission. Right on time, the door was knocked, and the Director ordered them to enter. Tseng entered as he was told and saluted to the chief who nodded in approval.

"I would like to introduce our new member to you, Tseng." said Veld, "I was about to brief him on the mission." gesturing to the new member of the Turks.

Expecting the person to be another person with some kind of crisis in life or just someone who was brought here against their will but agreed in order to stay alive, when Tseng turned to face the new rookie, his eyes widened in sheer shock as, despite this being their first meeting, Tseng instantly recongised who this orange-haired man was. On top of that, he was the newest member of the Turks!

Was Veld crazy!?

"That man! What is he doing here!?" Tseng exclaimed, then turned to Veld and continued, "Sir! Have you forgotten about that time!?" recalling a certain incident and protested, "I… I won't accept this!" and immediately took out his gun and was about to take aim, when Veld interfered,

"Tseng!" Veld shouted, "Put down your gun and let me explain." he added more calmly.

"Hey..." the orange-haired man waved, shocking the young Wutaiian even further. What was going on? Still, Tseng couldn't find himself to lower his weapon. He had heard about this man before. This man was a criminal, the most dangerous in the world, and he has the guts to say 'Hey'?

Veld sighed. He should've prepared for this.

"Would you put your gun down?" asked the orange-haired man, before he said in a serious and dangerous tone, "Try and shoot me and I'll beat the stuffing out of you. Dontcha think it's pretty cheap to threaten a man with your gun out?"

"What!?" Tseng asked.

"Tseng!" Veld said, "I have not forgotten what happened three years ago." he explained, then continued, "I understand how you feel…but restrain yourself for now."

When the young Wutaiian turned to look at him questionly, Veld answered the unasked question, "I called him here."

"You did, sir?" Tseng asked, now even more confused, but mentally doing as he was told, forcing himself to calm down.

"That's right. His past aside, you should be well aware of his prowess." Veld reminded.

That was true. Tseng felt awkward and ashamed for doing such a reckless action. Here was the Grim Reaper of the Battlefield, the most dangerous man alive who once upon a time was hired by an anti-Shinra group years ago, and Tseng even heard that SOLDIER had hard time with this man. The Wutaiian was aware that the Grim Reaper was extremely capable, but still...he was uncertain. Calming down, he finally lowered his weapon, but he still held a tight grip on it. He may trust Veld, but he seriously didn't trust the most dangerous man in the world.

Feeling relaxed that the youngest man in the room had lowered his weapon, Veld began his briefing, "Are you wondering why I called for you? Then let me explain." he said, "You too must have realized that even after the flames of war falter, its embers will remain."

"Embers, sir?" Tseng questioned.

"Yes. Organized anti-Shinra activity has been growing." Veld said grimly.

'As I thought.' Tseng thought to himself. He knew that the activity had been growing, but he had silently hoped that he was wrong. It didn't help that Wutai, the country and continent he was born and raised in was still refusing to have ShinRa place a Mako reactor there. Not that Tseng entirely agreed with the idea and Wutai was his home, but the war had destroyed almost everything, and things won't be the same ever again when the war is finally over.

"The war is exhausting us." Veld continued, "That is why it's necessary for us to consolidate our strength." he then turned to the former Grim Reaper and added, "His presence can bring Shinra and the Turks an invaluable advantage."

Eventually, Tseng nodded, "Yes, sir." he knew what Veld said was true. He would have to sort out his feelings later, but for now, he'll have to trust in the chief.

Authorized, Tseng turned to the new Turk and questioned, "What is your name?"

"Me?" asked the former Grim Reaper.

"Yes." Tseng nodded.

The orange-haired man grinned and answered, "You can call me Legend."

"All right." Tseng replied. It was a strange name, but it was a bit better than 'the grim reaper of the battlefield'.

Legend, the former grim reaper, turned to Veld and said, "Hey, old man. Let's get this show on the road. I'm bad with long-winded explanations." which to him, having a long explanations can easily make him fall asleep.

"Then I assume you don't want a detailed explanation of the mission?" Veld inquired.

"No thank you." Legend answered with a shake of his head.

A bit sastified, Veld nodded, "Good. Then be on your way." then he turned to the young Wutaiian and added, "Tseng. You'll be supporting him. I'll send the details of the mission to your phone."

"Understood, sir. I'll fill him in on the way." Tseng replied.

"I'm counting on you." Veld said.

While the two were talking, Legend was silently checking up on his trusty weapons which were bombs, and he said to himself, "Let's see…" he had two kinds of bombs; The time bombs explode after a set time once placed on the ground. Two of them can be placed after one another for a chain blast. Remote-control bombs need to be triggered within fifteen seconds by pressing the command key, but they go off with a bang. He then decided he'll use both just for the fun of it.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the two Turks had arrived at their destination which was the arms factory which was the hide-out of the anti-shinra organization. Legend was making his way towards it before he paused to look at the building. He found that the weren't that much in the way of the wind or any kind of weather, which was perfect for him.<p>

His PHS then buzzed and he dug it out of his pockets and answered it.

"It's me." it was Tseng on the other end.

"What's my job?" asked Legend.

Tseng tried not to scream out in frustration, as he calmly said, "Go over the mission objectives one more time."

Despite the age difference, Legend knew that the Wutaiian took his job seriously, so the older man replied casually, "Save some kidnapped geezer and wipe out the kidnappers, right?"

"He's not '_some geezer'_." Tseng pointed out, "His name is Mr. Rayner."

"Anyway," Legend tried again, "He's an arms dealer."

"That's correct." Tseng replied. "He has ties to Shinra. The occupied arms factory belongs to his company."

Legend nodded while saying, "So what are the kidnappers' demands?"

"We just received them. The first is funds for their operations." Tseng began.

"Give them money then." Legend said sarcastically.

"The second is the release of political prisoners held at Corel Prison." Tseng continued.

Legend shrugged, "Return their buddies then."

The Wutaiian really didn't like this guy. Period. "Shinra is not in a situation where it can comply with their demands. That arms factory is secret, it goes without saying that we can't let the world know of its existence." he pointed out.

"…sheesh. Rebels are all so greedy." Legend grumbled. He should know, he used to work for anti-Shinra.

"Is that talking from experience?" asked Tseng.

"Who knows? How many of them are there?" Legend asked back.

Tseng then said, "About forty."

"Nice odds."

"How will you infiltrate?"

Legend smirked, and replied, "I'll take the front door."

"Are you serious!?" Tseng gasped in shock. Normally a new Turk would reply otherwise, but Legend was completely different. Using the front door was like asking for a death sentence or some serious trouble.

"I'll break it down with my own hands." Legend chuckled.

Now Tseng was worried if they would be able to finish the mission on time or else they'd be in serious trouble. "I'll be on standby in the vicinity. If there's any trouble, I'll rush in." he said.

"Hey, Tseng. How about a little bet? How fast do you reckon I can finish this job? I say ten minutes, what about you?" Legend wagered.

"I don't gamble on principle." Tseng said. To him, gambling was just a complete waste of time, and really, who would blame him?

Legend rolled his eyes, "Don't be so uptight. You're not a very popular guy, are ya?"

Great. Now Tseng's being teased because he wasn't interested in being the part of attention. He really wasn't liking this one single bit. "Your question does not deserve an answer." he replied, before asking, "Anyway… Do you really believe you can complete the mission in such a short time?"

"I sure do." Legend replied.

"I see..." Tseng thought, then decided, "While a pro never gambles, I'd like to watch you work. Let's see if you can complete the mission within ten minutes, just like you said."

Now it was Legend's turn to be shocked, before he grumbled, "You're messin' up my rhythm." but he went right into his job and went straight into action.

Legend attacked full on against the grunts thanks to him implanting his time-bomds and his remote-controlled bombs. For him it was far too easy since the enemy didn't see what was coming towards them and they were soon blown into pieces. Tseng let him know that the hostage was on the second floor, so Legend decided to place the bombs on all five pillars, which shocked Tseng even more. The orange-haired man just shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Some of the Mercenaries somehow recongised him, but Legend just simply said that they were mistaking him for some other guy and killed them instantly before continuing his job. For some reason, he's been running into familiar faces in this stupid building, but none the less, he was still the man he was before, only that the battlefield for him has changed.

He even figured that Tseng needed to loosen up, but the Wutaiian was uptight and practically married to his job.

Finally, Legend reached the second floor and found two men, one of them all gagged up and tied up to a chair, while the other in a red suit that Legend knew as Reck. Rayer, the guy in the chair, was muffling and screaming. As expected of a bunch of amateurs, Legend thought, while saying to the hostage, "…you'll have to hold on a sec, ol' man."

"I thought those explosions sounded familiar. So it was you after all…" said Reck.

Legend smirked at his former collage, "Long time no see."

The red-suited man frowned, "The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield himself…What are you doing working for Shinra!?"

"They're just buying my services." said Legend.

Reck rolled his eyes, "That's just like you, but you're not gonna run away this time!"

Legend scoffed, "_"Run away," _you say? Never make a woman cry and never turn your back on a fight, those're the rules I live by."

"That's news to me." Reck admitted.

"Are you guys sure you don't wanna turn tail while you still can?" Legend asked.

Reck smirked, "I'm different from the last time we met."

"Too bad for you." Legend said.

The next thing that happened, more bombs went off, giving Legend the chance to defeat Reck and his men. In the shockwave of his explosives, Legend just smirked and chuckled, saying to the shocked men, "Let's see now… That takes care of all your goons on the first floor. All that's left now are you small fry. Takes you back to the operation in [ μ ] - εγλ 1995, doesn't it?"

The leader of the group could only grit his teeth. "I see you haven't lost your touch since then."

"What did you expect? The bombs tap out my rhythm." Legend shrugged.

"What?"

"It's proof that I'm alive." The orange-haired Turk answered, "On the battlefield, staying alive is everything, you follow me?"

Even though he hated this man a lot, Reck had to admit that Legend was right. "Yeah, I'm afraid I do." he replied.

Nodding, Legend then suggested, "Well, ol' buddy, it's time for us to get serious."

And they got serious, but Reck had a little bit of help from the remaining of his men. Even so, they still had no chance against Legend or his trusted weapons and skills. After all, he's the most feared man alive in history. In a huge battle, the outcome was perfectly obvious as usual; Legend on, and now Reck was on the floor, quickly losing his life.

As Legend approached the dying Reck, he muttered, "These skills are what have allowed me to survive."

Losing his strength, Reck glanced at Rayner, before managing to glance up at Legend, asking weakly, "D…don't you…reco…gnize…him?"

Legend tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "...recongise him?" he asked. Recongise who?

"I…heard rumours…about…what went down…in [ μ ] - εγλ 1997." Reck added.

"You talking about the operation I took part in…?" it wasn't a question. Legend took notice that something was up, but he didn't think it was anything as important as what he was doing now.

Reck scoffed weakly, before saying with his last breath, "I guess…you'll…never…know… Spend…eternity…thinking about…it…" before his eyes slid shut and his head went limp onto the ground, no longer breathing. He was dead.

Sighing and shaking his head, Legend grumbled, "Sheesh. He always was a petty man, be it as your ally or your enemy." before he walked towards Rayner. The mission he took part in when he was a member of the Anti-ShinRa group three years earlier, which he knew he would never forget, but at the same time, he had been careful not to think about it.

"Time to go home, ol' man." Legend announced to Rayner who was still muffling and screaming, but was still gagged. "I'll get that gag off of you." the former said, as he went over and finally took the gag off, and boy Rayner was not happy.

Taking several deep breaths and getting his oxygen back, Rayner looked up exclaimed, "Y-You! How long were you planning to keep me waiting!"

But as Rayner spoke, Legend gaped in shock at the voice. '_That voice…! This guy… he couldn't be_…_!_' he thought. But then he recalled what Reck told him before he died, and suddenly it made perfect sense. Legend now understood what his former colluage was trying to tell him. He met Rayner before, except...'_I see… So that's how it is. It's easy to change your name and face, but not your voice._' he thought again.

"What's taking you so long!? Hurry up and get me out of here!" Rayner exclaimed, but Legend ignored him, especially since the Turk's PHS went off.

Holding up his hand and muttered an "'Cuse me." Legend answered the phone.

"It's me!" it was Tseng again, who seemed to be on a verge of a panic but at the same time managed to keep calm, "Is Mr. Rayner safe? Hurry up and escape before the building collapses!" the Wutaiian explained.

But Legend knew that 'Mr. Rayner' was even more serious trouble, and even though he was risking his job, he didn't care. As long as he had his revenge, Legend can finally be in peace, no matter what the outcome would be for him. So he said to Tseng, "Tseng. Tell ol' man Veld that I ran into someone from back from [ μ ] - εγλ 1997."

"Hey!" Tseng protested, but Legend just hung up and puts his phone away.

Rayner couldn't believe that Legend, a Turk, had just hung up. "Th-That was the rescue team on the phone, wasn't it!? D-Don't go and hang up on them on your own!" he exclaimed.

But Legend turned to him and greeted him as if he knew him before, before the Turk began, "Do you remember what happened back in [ μ ] - εγλ 1997? The incident in [ μ ] - εγλ 1997."

While Rayner knew about that, he instead replied, "What are you talking about? You expect me to recall anything when I can't even move my hands and feet!? Though a little money might help me remember whatever it is you're talking about!"

Typical Rayner. Legend knew that the man in front of him was refusing to answer the straight convensation, and understood. Another shockwave shook the building violently, causing Rayner to shout, "Whoaaa! This place is coming apart! Hurry up!"

"How about a little bet, ol' man? I'll get you out of here in one piece… If you can help me refresh my memory." Legend offered.

" A bet!? Are you out of your mind!?" Rayner exclaimed.

"So you're not going to lift a finger to save your own life. I guess the time's up then." Legend shrugged, making his decision. Besides, he didn't care if he got arrested or killed. As long as his own business was complete, he's happy.

That's when it finally occured in Rayner's mind, and he recongised who Legend was. "You!" he spat vemonessly, "Since when do the Turks abandon their missions!?"

Legen shrugged, "I don't know about the Turks, but I do things my own way." before he turned and calmly walked away, waving a farewell to the doomed man who cried out for him to wait, but the orange-haired man just continued on, his own revenge now complete.

"That dirty rat…!" Rayner cursed.

By the time Legend left the building, it was completely destroyed, with Rayner inside it.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later after the mission, Veld knew that Legend's fate was decided and he fully understood the outcome. The hard part was for Tseng to understand.<p>

Speaking of which, the said young man the director was waiting for knocked on the door. "Enter." he said.

Walking through, Tseng walked over to the desk rather to quickly and demanded, "Sir! Has his punishment been decided!?"

"He will be put under house arrest in Costa Del Sol until further notice." Veld informed.

This shocked Tseng so much. '_That's impossible!_' he thought. Legend had abandoned his mission as a Turk, leaving an important Shinra affiliate behind to die, and for that he'll be put under house arrest in a sunny resort town? The Wutaiian couldn't accept it; not one bit.

Veld could sense Tseng's shock, because the former explained calmly, "Shinra's greatest concern was that the secrets held by Mr. Rayner and the arms factory would leak out. Now that they both are gone, Shinra's safety has been ensured."

"In other words, he accomplished enough for it to be a loss to dispose of him." Tseng realised after a few moments of thought. "Is that what was decided?"

Veld nods, "Correct."

Tseng then realised this was why Legend is being let off with merely a token punishment. Still, he didn't know.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Veld who sensed the young Turk's further uncomfort.

After a pause, Tseng replied, "I understand why you had me work together with him. His skills are indeed first rate. Completing the mission shouldn't have been a problem for someone of his caliber." before admitting, "Why he decided to abandon it is beyond me…"

Veld somehow knew, because he questioned, "Did he mention the incident back in [ μ ] - εγλ 1997 during his last call?"

Now that was mentioned, Tseng did remember that Legend told him that the latter met someone he knew three years ago. "H-He did…" Tseng began carefully, "If I recall correctly, an anti-Shinra group threatened to occupy one of the company's Mako reactors." before asking, "Is that the incident he was referring to?"

"That's right." Veld nodded, "Mr. Rayner offered to supply the group with weapons."

Tseng was again shocked by the information. Then he realised that Rayner was another one of those criminials who would later work for ShinRa. The Company had a lot of people like those now these days, though he never really noticed that Rayner was the arms dealer of the terrorist group. "So he traded with terrorists before he started working for Shinra." he thought.

"Indeed he did. In [ μ ] - εγλ 1997, he forged strong ties with the anti-Shinra groups. I take it you know the rest of the story?" Veld questioned.

Nodding and knowing the story well, Tseng replied, "Yes. The occupation failed. The records say there were only two survivors."

"Correct. One of them was Mr. Rayner." Veld answered.

Thinking about this, Tseng's eyes widened in sheer disbelief. If Rayner was one of the survivor, and that Legend's apparent reunion with someone he knew, that meant only one thing that made a terrible sense. "The other survivor couldn't have been…" he trailled off.

Veld nodded grimly, "Yes. _"The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield."_"

Now it made sense. After the incident, Mr. Rayner changed his identity and began dealing with Shinra. Tseng figured. The problem was, what had happened to Legend that day even if he did survive?

"I was there that day." Veld began, "Right after the failed occupation, I traveled there to confirm that the reactor was safe. It was there that I met him, "The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield." He was a fearsome man and I was ready to fight him, but…" he paused, then continued as he recalled the memory, "instead he dropped his weapon."

"He did?" Tseng asked, surprised once more. Legend, the grim reaper of the battlefield, dropped his weapon?

"Yes. The only thing he held on to was a single red shoe gripped in his left hand." Veld recalled, having remembered seeing the saddened look on Legend's face. "Then he opened his mouth and quietly said, _"There's no reason to cry for a man who has no family… Because even if he were to die today, no one would mourn him."_"

He never knew. Tseng never knew about Legend's history before he was the grim reaper. To think that the fearsome man was an orphan and had no doubt felt guilt for so many deaths and was actually ready to die that day, was shocking. Again, Tseng was met with a man who also had a hard life. It was world they all lived in.

"That was all he had to say about it." Veld continued, "As for the rest, I can only guess. His comrades were killed because of Mr. Rayner's betrayal. Among the victims was an orphaned young girl. He himself only survived thanks to his skills."

Now Tseng was feeling guilty for his anger towards Legend who had a hard life and even the fearsome man held guilt. The red shoe no doubt belonged to the little orphaned girl. Now he understood why Legend abandoned his mission as a Turk; the grim reaper had completed his revenge and at the same time, saved the company and even though he was punished, there was no doubt that the man was finally at peace-house arrest or not.

Veld could see the expression on Tseng's face, and still recalled the young man's mistake when the latter was still a rookie. Now the Wutaiian was in deep thoughts and no doubt feeling a twinge of guilt. "Tseng…" Veld spoke up quietly, having the younger man's attention, "What would you have done on that mission had you been in his shoes?"

"I would..." Tseng began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day.-Back in <strong>__**[ **__**ν ] - εγλ 0001/1/10**__**.**_

"_For abandoning his mission,_

_Legend was placed in house arrest in Costa Del Sol._

_Presently, Verdot has asked him to return to duty—_"

"Tseng… Hey, what's the matter?" Legend spoke up, snapping Tseng back to reality and out of his flash-back from two years earlier. The older man noticed the Wutaiian's deep thoughts.

Finally, Tseng admitted, "I don't know. I don't know, but…" he paused, before saying, "If my friends had been betrayed and killed, if there had been a little girl among them… If they had been people precious to me… Then I might have done same thing you did." he said those exact words to Veld after the mission two years ago, and he knew that he would really had done the same thing, whether he was a Turk or not.

Although Legend was surprised that Tseng was referring to what happened five years ago, he just said, "You say some weird things."

Deciding to get back to business, Tseng asked, "Won't you come back to the Turks? We need you."

"I settled the score with Rayner." Legend shrugged, "I don't feel any particular attachment to Shinra. There are good times and there are bad times. What you need is the will to see things through to the end."

"The will?" Tseng inquired.

Legend smirked, "Tell that to the ol' man."

Even though it'll be more complicated, Tseng knew that Legend had made his decision clear; the latter felt like he didn't belong within the Turks. It was like that for some new commers all the time, except that Legend had made his peace and he couldn't care anymore.

Finally, Tseng nodded, "All right, I'll tell him."

Legend turned around and said, "To tell you the truth, playing around here is good enough for me. Returning to duty would be a pain, and, more importantly…" he chuckled, "I've got a date tomorrow."

'_Is that really why you won't return?_' Tseng should've figured. Ladies was a new thing for the former grim reaper. Instead, the Wutaiian replied, "If that's your decision, then I'll respect it. But don't forget that the Chief is waiting for you to come back. I think the time will come when we fight side by side again. That is all."

With that, he walked away to return to Midgar to inform Veld of the news. But what they and Legend didn't know, that the threat was coming much closer than expected.

* * *

><p><em>During the attack in Junon...<em>

Legend was still spending his days in Costa Del Sol, and he had heard that the war between ShinRa and Wutai was finally over, and everyone was glad. He heard of other rumors, but he didn't care. He figured that things were finally calm now.

As he watched the sunrise, Legend surprisingly got a call on his PHS. Wondering who it is, he answered it.

"It's me." it was Veld, and boy he hasn't changed.

Smirking, Legend replied, "It's been a while, old-timer!"

"Yeah." Veld sighed, sounding strained and stressed.

Legend caught on, and suddenly he had a feeling that something was up, so he asked, "What's the matter? Not doing too well?"

"I've been relieved of my post as the head of the Turks." was Veld's answer.

What? Veld was fired from his job as director of the Turks? Since when did that happen. Instead of exclaiming in shock, Legend just bursted out laughing, and said, "Sounds like things are shaking up over there."

Instead of replying on that subject, Veld said, "I have a favor to ask." before Legend noticed that the connection was pretty bad. The signal was crappy and the latter couldn't help but ask, "Ol' man, isn't this line tapped?"

"Of course. But the signal is encrypted, so don't worry." Veld replied.

Relieved that no one else was hearing them in this conversation, Legend walked over towards a spot where it was away from the public and said, "Good. Then ask away."

"Will you return to the Turks?" Veld requested.

Not again. This was the same thing just like a while ago when Tseng came. Legend had no place within the Turks. He didn't belong with them. "I told you back then in the reactor, nothing comes from fighting. Sorry." he replied with a frown.

"I guess you're right." Veld admitted, before continuing, "Shinra wanted to bring an end to the long war, that's why I invited you to join the Turks."

"The war is over. There's no reason for me to return." Legend pointed out, but what he heard next gave him a pause.

"The war's not over yet." Veld corrected.

Legend blinked, even though Veld couldn't see it. "Huh?" Wutai had surrendered, so who would cause the war to continue now?

Veld gave him the answer, "An anti-Shinra group called AVALANCHE has launched a major offensive. They're in the middle of destroying Junon as we speak."

Junon...while he didn't say it to anyone, Legend was born in Junon and while he didn't belong there either, it was still his birth-place, and he was one of these people who held onto memories of their birth-places. On top of that, to think that another anti-Shinra group was attacking and destroying a city just to destroy shinra made Legend uncomfortable. He then realised that he may be the only one to save the city, because he can kill thousands of enemies in a heart-beat, no sweat.

"So that's how it is." he muttered.

"Things have begun to move again. Both the Turks and Shinra need your strength." Veld requested.

'_Ol' man..._' Legend thought. While he didn't belong within either the Turks or Shinra, he didn't want them to die straight away either. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, but he was worried about Tseng.

Finally, he smiled and replied, "If you put it like that, how could I possibly refuse."

Thankful for Legend's decision, Veld answered back, "I'm counting on you." he would say when he was the director of the Turks, sending out those lower than him out on missions.

"What's the situation?" Legend asked as he immediately made way towards the transport that'll get him back to Junon and begin his secret mission.

"Heidegger's orders are doing more harm than good. At this rate, the citizens of Junon are in danger." Veld explained.

Now Legend wanted to get there and fast. "You taking charge?" he asked.

"Even if it costs me my life." was Veld's reply, and Legend knew that the old man wasn't afraid of dying either.

"All right, leave the rest to me." Legend smirked before hanging up. Looks like it was time to put on his old Turk suit again. Those AVALANCHE losers won't even know what's coming after he's through with them.

* * *

><p>Junon was in a complete mess, and while the Turks were busy fighting for their lives and the city, and a young new SOLDIER 1st Class was busy handling another serious problem during the crisis, Legend had already arrived, and had brought out his bombs, ready for action.<p>

Already he was confronted by the members of AVALANCHE who figured him as a member of the Turks and didn't know who he really was.

"It's the Turks!" one of the members exclaimed.

Legend grinned, "Hiya, boys. You sure seem to be in a hurry." he greeted, "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. Can't let you cause anymore trouble for my cute juniors." he joked, before throwing his remote-controlled bomb and at the push of the button, the first several members of AVALANCHE were blown into smithereens.

"Sheesh… Some crazy rhythm." Legend admitted, then smirked. He didn't even realise how much he missed being on the battlefield. It was fun as hell while serious at the same time. The Turks were something else, and that's when he realised that he had been wrong; he did belong with the Turks, and even Veld knew that, not much because of his skills, but something much more.

He took down a lot, but even he thought there were so many. "Man, how many more of these guys do I have to deal with before they give the ol' guy his command back? Fifty?" He grumbled in annoyance. No wonder ShinRa had trouble.

Though that didn't stop him. He continued on and finally the numbers were decreasing.

* * *

><p>And the other Turks began to notice the change of pace. Reno, who was almost on a brink of collasping though was still fighting with his trusted EMR, saw that some members of AVALANCHE were running away, screaming at the ones he was busy fighting against, before they reteateded, making him confused.<p>

"Huh?" Reno blinked. The red-haired Turk didn't understand what was going on. '_AVALANCHE is acting strange_.' he thought.

Not too far way, his partner Rude was noticing the exact same thing. '_Are their ranks growing thinner?_' he thought.

Finally, as Tseng was fighting as well, even he was confused on the decreasing numbers, and was surprised. 'What's happening? AVALANCHE is losing control of the situation.' he thought, then he decided that Veld will return someday. Until then, he and the other Turks will protect Junon until the Chief returns to his post where he belonged.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Turks and Legend stood their ground,<em>

_convinced that Veld would return._

_Faced with their unwavering resolve,_

_Veld reclaimed command of the Turks and_

_brought an end to the mayhem engulfing Junon_."

It was a couple of hours later that all of the Turks had returned to Midgar, and saw their true chief back at his desk where he belonged. He raised all of them, and was secretly like a father to them. Tseng stood with Reno and Rude next to his left, and the other Turks were standing by near the corner.

"That was a dangerous mission." Veld announced, "I'm glad to see you all made it. I'll be counting on you from here on out too."

"Yes sir." Tseng affirmed, while Reno did his best not to show that he was very happy that Veld had returned. Rude was perfectly fine, but it was difficult due to his sunglasses that he wore almost 24/7...I said almost.

Veld then remembered, "Oh, one more thing. There is someone I'd like to introduce to you." then called out to the door, "You can come in now."

When Tseng, Reno and Rude turned around to see who would be apparently the newest member of the Turks, all three of them and the other Turks were stunned to see who it was, though not as much as Tseng himself was.

Legend had entered, in his Turk suit and grinned away.

"This is him." Veld began, "Since my hands were tied, I had to ask him to go to Junon in my place when things started to look grim."

That's when Tseng realised that Legend was the true reason why the numbers of AVALANCHE decreased so dramatically so quickly. It made perfect sense now, and Legend had finally agreed to return to duty. Perhaps the man wasn't a complete heartless after all.

"Good to see y'all doin' fine, ol' man." Legend spoke to Veld who nodded, which made Reno blink in surprise. The redhead never thought of calling the chief 'old man', fearing that he would get into serious trouble.

But he was even more surprised that Veld just replied, "It seems it wasn't our time to die after all."

Legend chuckled and turned to the Wutaiian, saying, "Yeah… You wouldn't die so easily, now wouldya, Tseng?"

It seemed that Tseng now understood that Legend wasn't the cold-hearted killer as many stories would say. So, he replied, "You are far too kind." making Reno and Rude glance at each other, wondering if Tseng knew who this guy was.

Veld then glanced at Tseng and informed, "I will be relying on you to lead the Turks on future missions, Tseng." which meant that in the future when Veld is again replaced, Tseng would be the new director of the Turks, and, to Reno's dismay, he would be Tseng's second in command. The young red-head wasn't looking forward to that.

"Whaddya know, looks like you just got promoted." Legend grinned, "Guess I'll have to ask ya to teach a rookie like me the ropes."

Tseng was shocked at this. '_Rookie!? You certainly don't look like a rookie to me_.' he thought, then decided to forget about that, and turned to the rest of the Turks, informing, "Everyone, does any one of you know who this man is?" when they shook their heads, he continued, "He is called Legend and was under house arrest until recently, need I say more?"

It made sense to all of them as they all glanced at their newest co-worker. Reno, having heard of those rumors, was certain that he was about to freak out, but did his best to stay calm. '_So he's the rumored Legend_.' he thought. Another glance at Legend, Reno also thought, '_Looks like one tough customer_.' knowing now that he'll have to be careful. He figured that the rumors weren't fake after all.

Rude on the other hand, had different thoughts, '_The legendary man who abandoned his mission but escaped punishment. Better watch our step around him_.' before having his eyes glance at his partner, unaware of what the hot-headed redhead was really thinking, and also mentally said, '_Reno…don't you start any trouble now_.'

"I have personally witnessed his skill." Tseng continued, "_He is the man once feared as "The Grim Reaper."_"

Now Reno was terrified, but again, did his best to hide his fear, though he swallowed nervously. He heard about the stories of what happened years ago, and never thought in his life that he would actually meet the most dangerous man alive. He smiled sheepishly and thought, '_Heh… Guess I'll have to mind my manners_.' knowing that he's in serious trouble now.

'_Still…such a troublesome person to call back to duty_.' Rude thought, feeling nervous towards the man who was once the most dangerous man is now a member of the organization.

Veld then glanced at Legend and questioned, "So, have you made up your mind?"

Once everyone glanced at him, Legend smiled and replied, "Thought you'd never ask. I'm putting my life in your hands, ol' man. Because…" he trailled off, then finished, "I am a Turk."

"_The man feared as "The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield"_

_and known as a legend among the Turks._

_Those who hear his story are struck by awe and terror._

_But now he never has to look back again._

_His past sleeps forever in the darkness of the battlefield._"

_**FIN(The End).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Legend's story is now over! Look out for more stories in the future and don't forget to review.<strong>


End file.
